imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Great Terrian War
The Great Terrian War was a worldwide conflict between the Kingdom of Redosia, the Kingdom of Greenland, the Kingdom of Blluegaria, and the Kingdom of Violentam which lasted for forty years. The war resulted in Redosia's victory and the proclamation of the Terrian Empire. Over 900 million people, mainly Blluegarians and Greenlandians, died in this conflict, making it even more deadly and destructive then both World Wars and all other major modern conflicts combined. Origins (1991-2009) For years, conflicts engulfed the planet. In 1991, after the breakup of the Soviet Union, 15 new countries came into existence. The most powerful and largest of these was Russia. Russia acted agressive to it's former territories by placing embargoes, provoking civil wars, and providing military support to rebellions. Russia used every means possible. Also, North Korea and Iran became increasingly agressive by building up their weapons stockpiles and attacking U.S. policy. In Afghanistan, Bin Laden, leader of the Taliban groups and organizer of the 911 attacks against the US and the Oak City bombings, rebelled against the democratic Afghan government and became ruler of Afghanistan, opressing the people, forcefully expanding terroist operations, and bombing cities. In response, in 2002 the American government invaded Afghanistan and deposed the Tailban government, but got entangled in a war with the Taliban that would last for more then 10 years. At about this time, the first new kingdom arose, the Kingdom of Redosia, that would come to engulf Russia and Europe. The Kingdom of Blluegaria, starting in agressive North Korea was established, engulfing most of Asia (excluding Russia) and the Pacfic, as well all of the Middle East excepting U.S. occupied Afghanistan. In South America, Violetnam was established, which soon expanded to engulf all of the Americas. Greenland was established in the Artic, Africa, and Antartica. The new Violentian government inherited the War in Afghanistan, while the Redosian government inherited the problems in the Balkans states. In Afghanistan, the Tailban, supported by Blluegaria, defeated large portitions of Violentian forces and drove them to the Afghan coast. Redosia responded by signing a non-agression pact with Violetnam. Then, Blluegaria attacked Greenland, which it quickly overan, and in response, Violetnam and Redosia attacked Blluegaria. The Great Terrian War had begun. Stages of the war Height of Blluegaria (2009-2012) Soon after the beginning of the war, Blluegaria and the Taliban drove Violetnam and small forces of Redosian troops out of Afghanistan. Bin Laden then recieved control of Afghanistan and it was made a protectorate of Blluegaria but the power to govern itself. Blluegaria controlled all but four contients on the planet and was at the height of it's power. The kingdom of Blluegaria established a Blluegarian appointed provincal government in Cairo, the capital of the now province of Greenland. Meanwhile, Blluegaria launched attacks into Siberia and took large portions of Russia from Redosia. Blluegaria also took over Nunavut and the Northwest Territories in Canada from Violetnam. Luck Ends, Violetnam advances deeply (2012-2016) But the luck of Blluegaria soon ran out. Violetnam regained Nunavut and the Northwest Territories and launched an swift invasion of the island of Greenland. Redosia retook Siberia and gained control of Tianjin in China, in Blluegarian territory. Tianjin would remain in Redosian control for the rest of the war. Meanwhile, Blluegaria conscripted over three million Greenlandians into it's forces and closed down the Greenlandian provincal board, ruling directly from Bejing. Bin Laden, with Blluegarian support, bombed Washington D.C. in Violetnam and destoryed London's subway system in Redosia. Soon, Redosia sent destoryers off the coast of Blluegaria, built a huge fortified wall on the Russian-Blluegarian border, sent spies into Cairo, and launched three forces to Africa which captured South Africa, Mozambique, and small banks in Egypt. Blluegaria quickly responded, switfly retaking the Egyptian small banks, capturing South Africa, and cornering Redosian-controlled coastal Mozambique. Redosian destoryers and forces fell back into the ocean and fled back to Redosia. As Blluegaria was able to stop Redosian advances, Violetnam was heavily digging in Asia. In 2016, Bin Laden, King of Afghanistan and Shah of the Tailban, was captured by advancing Violentian forces. Bin Laden was put in court and he was executed by lethal injection in 2017. Soon, Violetnam reached India and western China but stopped there, lulling down. This lull-down would last until 2046. Lull down period, Redosian preprations (2016-2046) After the lull-down, the Blluegarians went to the defensive, building a massive wall of defence running from Bhutan to Mongolia. Called the Shaffer Wall, it remained the battle-line until the 2043 breakthrough. Violetnam continually launched attacks on the Shaffer, but was beaten back with crippling losses of 100,000 soldiers every offensive. Blluegarian forces fortified the Shaffer, burned crops valauable to Violentian survival, ambushed Violentian patrols, and bombed Violentian positions. Violetnam was forced to bring food and supplies from America, which was dangerous to get. In Africa, Violetnam was more sucessfull. Violentian forces landed in eight places: Egypt, Sudan, Alegria, Morroco, Ghana, South Africa, Mozambique, and Somalia. Local Greenlandians, bitter of being opressed by their Blluegarian overlords, rebelled, capturing Cairo and joining the Violentian war effort. Soon Africa was under Violentian control, cutting the resources of Blluegaria by more then three-fifths. Violetnam also launched an fleet to Indonesia and one to Borneo, and those troops fortified their positions, but never moved from the coast. In the end Blluegarian forces drove Violentian troops out and also tried to invade Austrialia, unoccupied by any country. But Redosia landed in Austrialia, New Zealand, and Tasmania, taking it over. During this 30 year lull, Redosia prepared a massive invasion fleet of 250 million soldiers, 9,560 submarines, 15,600 destoryers, and more then 203,000 fighter planes. It placed the destoryers and submarines off the coasts of Africa, North and South America, and put the troops on the coasts and borders with Violetnam, whom with the non-agression pact was still in effect. Redosia built up it's factories and heavily moblizied industry to prepare the campaign. During this time, the Tailban was defeated by Violetnam and was killed off. Redosia's new king came to power in this time, George I. He was a brillant military startegist and strong encourager. He would reign from 2018-2058, a total of 40 years. By 2040, the lull-down was starting to break. By this time, many persons who were only 11 or 12 when the war began, were now 41 or 42 and were adults, and those who were 19 when the war began were now 50, and those who were 29 when the war began were now 60. Bin Laden was dead, the Tailban was a memory, and the great war was still raging. In 2043 Violetnam finally broke through the Shaffer and advanced to Tibet and Burma, but stopped there. The lull would continue for three more years. Violetnam defeats Blluegaria (2046-2048) In 2046, Violetnam broke through and advanced all the way to Taiwan, nearing Bejing, ending the 30 year long lull-down. Violetnam also sucessfully invaded Blluegarian Pacific. By 2047, Bejing, the Blluegarian capital, was surronded, and soon, it was taken. Blluegaria surrendered. Under the terms of surrender, Blluegaria became part of Violetnam, gave it's entire army and resources to their new overlords, and allowed Violentian use of their capital. Invasion of Violetnam, Empire Proclaimed, War Ends (2048-2050) In 2048, Redosia, after about 32 years of prepration, invaded Violetnam by the Pacific, South America, Africa, and North America, as well the coast of Asia. Redosian forces quickly caputred Violetnam's capital and forced Violetnam to surrender. Violetnam became part of Redosia. Blluegaria and Greenland once again became free nations, but Redosia crushed their rebellions and captured their capitals. With this, in 2049 King George I proclaimed himself the Emperor of Terra (Earth in Greek) and the kingdom of Redosia became the Terrian Empire. With this, in 2050 the Great Terrian War, which had lasted for forty-one years, ended. Aftermath With the victory of Redosia and the Empire's proclamation, the world had been united. However, it had come at a massive cost. Out of 1.9 billion fighting in the war, 900 million of them had been killed, 600 million of them civilians, 300 million soldiers. The empire would face problems in the future. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Terrian Empire